<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh, don't 'mention' it by shortcrust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847395">oh, don't 'mention' it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortcrust/pseuds/shortcrust'>shortcrust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you follow? [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Epistolary, Gen, M/M, Social Media, Twitter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortcrust/pseuds/shortcrust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Jaskier </strong> ✓<br/><sup>@bardofficial</sup><br/>Most romantic thing G has ever done was sing Build Me Up Buttercup to me when I was sick. Least romantic thing G has ever done was make fun of me when I then started crying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you follow? [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4911</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oh, don't 'mention' it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Please ensure you have creator styles/work skins turned on!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">

<span></span>

<span class="twReplyFiller"><span class="small">/small&gt;</span></span><span class="small"></span><br/>


<span class="twUser"></span>

<span class="twUserName">Jaskier </span> <br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@bardofficial </span>



<br/>
<span class="twText">Most romantic thing G has ever done was sing Build Me Up Buttercup to me when I was sick. Least romantic thing G has ever done was make fun of me when I then started crying.</span>



<span class="twTimeStamp">

11:07 AM - 18 March 2020

</span>

<span></span>



<span class="twRetweet">



7.1K

</span>

<span class="twLike">



25.4K

</span>

</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">

<span></span>

<span class="twReplyFiller"><span class="small">/small&gt;</span></span><span class="small"></span><br/>


<span class="twUser"></span>

<span class="twUserName">Aubrey Buckley</span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@abuckleySFU</span>



<br/>
<span class="twText">I remember listening to The Doppler two years ago sad and unsure about my identity. Now I’m queer and married and turns out Jaskier is too</span>


<span class="twTimeStamp">

3:32 PM - 19 March 2020

</span>

<span></span>



<span class="twRetweet">



34

</span>

<span class="twLike">



93

</span>



</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">

<span></span>

<span class="twUserHandle"><span class="small">Replying to @abuckleySFU</span></span><br/>


<span class="twUser"></span>

<span class="twUserName">BNF (Big Name Failure)</span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@sylviaaaaahshit</span>



<br/>
<span class="twText">Can’t believe we used to hear Jaskier and not know all his love songs were about just. The biggest grumpiest himbo. Thank you <a class="twLink">#BardsBootyguard</a> squad for your service</span>



<span class="twTimeStamp">

4:12 PM - 19 March 2020

</span>

<span></span>



<span class="twRetweet">



1K

</span>

<span class="twLike">



3.6K

</span>



</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">

<span></span>

<span class="twUserHandle"><span class="small">Replying to @sylviaaaaahshit</span></span><br/>


<span class="twUser"></span>

<span class="twUserName">Aubrey Buckley</span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@abuckleySFU</span>



<br/>
<span class="twText">Pleasure to serve with you ma’am</span>


<span class="twTimeStamp">

5:51 PM - 19 March 2020

</span>

<span></span>



<span class="twRetweet">



2

</span>

<span class="twLike">



14

</span>



</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">

<span></span>

<span class="twReplyFiller"><span class="small">/small&gt;</span></span><span class="small"></span><br/>


<span class="twUser"></span>

<span class="twUserName">Jaskier </span> <br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@bardofficial </span>



<br/>
<span class="twText">He will wield his powers only for good.</span><br/>
<br/>




<span class="twTimeStamp">

8:21 PM - 21 March 2020

</span>

<span></span>



<span class="twRetweet">



8.8K

</span>

<span class="twLike">



12K

</span>

</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">

<span></span>

<span class="twReplyFiller"><span class="small">/small&gt;</span></span><span class="small"></span><br/>


<span class="twUser"></span>

<span class="twUserName">Jaskier </span> <br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@bardofficial </span>



<br/>
<span class="twText">To clarify: I call him ‘baby’. He most certainly does not call me ‘baby’.</span><br/>
<span class="twTimeStamp">

8:21 PM - 21 March 2020

</span>

<span></span>



<span class="twRetweet">



1.1K

</span>

<span class="twLike">



2.2K

</span>

</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">

<span></span>

<span class="twReplyFiller"><span class="small">/small&gt;</span></span><span class="small"></span><br/>


<span class="twUser"></span>

<span class="twUserName">Eliz Kahn</span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@EJ_KahnPhD</span>



<br/>
<span class="twText">How does geraskier lower AND raise the bar for all my relationships. It’s a grumbly piece of drywall and a singing bastard man and yet somehow my heart just goes ‘wow I want what they have’</span>



<span class="twTimeStamp">

4:04 AM - 22 March 2020

</span>

<span></span>



<span class="twRetweet">



56

</span>

<span class="twLike">



274

</span>

</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">

<span></span>

<span class="twReplyFiller"><span class="small">/small&gt;</span></span><span class="small"></span><br/>


<span class="twUser"></span>

<span class="twUserName">Don’t frap my chino</span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@baristaconfessions1994</span>



<br/>
<span class="twText">Okay I just had <a class="twLink">#Jaskier</a> and his boo in my shop and I made an iced cinnamon oat milk macchiato and a black filter coffee and if you guessed which way round those orders went you would be astonishingly wrong</span>



<span class="twTimeStamp">

7:19 AM - 22 March 2020

</span>

<span></span>



<span class="twRetweet">



5

</span>

<span class="twLike">



26

</span>

</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">

<span></span>

<span class="twReplyFiller"><span class="small">/small&gt;</span></span><span class="small"></span><br/>


<span class="twUser"></span>

<span class="twUserName">Jaskier </span> <br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@bardofficial </span>



<br/>
<span class="twText">Honestly got emotional the first day I found a silver hair until I, like, remembered.</span>



<span class="twTimeStamp">

11:48 PM - 22 March 2020

</span>

<span></span>



<span class="twRetweet">



2.1K

</span>

<span class="twLike">



6.7K

</span>

</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">

<span></span>

<span class="twReplyFiller"><span class="small">/small&gt;</span></span><span class="small"></span><br/>


<span class="twUser"></span>

<span class="twUserName">Siobhan ~ (Commissions open!)</span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@s_mae_artist</span>



<br/>
<span class="twText">Took my puppy in for his vaccines and the vet tech looked me dead in the eye and was like 'Geralt :) Such a nice name :) Where is it from :) Did you name him after anything :)' </span>



<span class="twTimeStamp">

10:22 AM - 23 March 2020

</span>

<span></span>



<span class="twRetweet">



342

</span>

<span class="twLike">



1.3K

</span>

</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">

<span></span>

<span class="twReplyFiller"><span class="small">/small&gt;</span></span><span class="small"></span><br/>


<span class="twUser"></span>

<span class="twUserName">Siobhan ~ (Commissions open!)</span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@s_mae_artist</span>



<br/>
<span class="twText">Like yes I got a white husky and yes I did name him that but buddy you're the one that recognised it, neither of us are in the clear here</span>



<span class="twTimeStamp">

10:23 AM - 23 March 2020

</span>

<span></span>



<span class="twRetweet">



122

</span>

<span class="twLike">



907

</span>

</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">

<span></span>

<span class="twReplyFiller"><span class="small">/small&gt;</span></span><span class="small"></span><br/>


<span class="twUser"></span>

<span class="twUserName">. baseline </span> <br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@baselinemusicmag</span>



<br/>
<span class="twText"><a class="twLink">@bardofficial</a> talks love and self-worth while discussing new single <a class="twLink">#PrincessFuneral</a>, full interview: <a class="twLink">bit.ly/2RxH0d6</a></span>



<span class="twTimeStamp">

10:45 AM - 24 March 2020

</span>

<span></span>



<span class="twRetweet">



543

</span>

<span class="twLike">



2.4K

</span>

</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">

<span></span>

<span class="twUserHandle"><span class="small">Replying to @baselinemusicmag</span></span><br/>


<span class="twUser"></span>

<span class="twUserName">Rebecka</span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@bekkdekkz </span>



<br/>
<span class="twText">“When you sing someone’s praises louder than they deserve they will either rise to meet your call, or you will be left to confront the silence that is their continued failure of you” mr rivia nee pankratz can I have my wig back please</span>



<span class="twTimeStamp">

12:22 PM - 24 March 2020

</span>

<span></span>



<span class="twRetweet">



7

</span>

<span class="twLike">



39

</span>

</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">

<span></span>

<span class="twReplyFiller"><span class="small">/small&gt;</span></span><span class="small"></span><br/>


<span class="twUser"></span>

<span class="twUserName">Jaskier </span> <br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@bardofficial </span>



<br/>
<span class="twText">If you fancied Legolas when you were younger you grew up straight and if you fancied Aragorn you grew up gay. I liked both and that’s why I’m bi and also why I married Geralt.</span>



<span class="twTimeStamp">

2:07 AM - 25 March 2020

</span>

<span></span>



<span class="twRetweet">



11.9K

</span>

<span class="twLike">



44.1K

</span>

</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">

<span></span>

<span class="twReplyFiller"><span class="small">/small&gt;</span></span><span class="small"></span><br/>


<span class="twUser"></span>

<span class="twUserName">Jaskier Lyrics Bot</span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@HourlyJaskierLyrics</span>


<br/>
<span class="twText">Til death do us part<br/>
Through good and bad weather<br/>
The forever young<br/>
Can’t grow old together</span>


<span class="twTimeStamp">

9:00 PM - 25 March 2020

</span>

<span></span>



<span class="twRetweet">



68

</span>

<span class="twLike">



134

</span>


</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">

<span></span>

<span class="twReplyFiller"><span class="small">/small&gt;</span></span><span class="small"></span><br/>


<span class="twUser"></span>

<span class="twUserName">Senator Yennefer Vengerberg </span> <br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@Y_VengerbergMontana</span>



<br/>
<span class="twText">We must enshrine the rights of women into our legislature before any attempts to empower us are to ever be more than condescension.</span><br/>
<span class="twTimeStamp">

1:25 PM - 26 March 2020

</span>

<span></span>



<span class="twRetweet">



52.5K

</span>

<span class="twLike">



179K

</span>



</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">

<span></span>

<span class="twUserHandle"><span class="small">Replying to @Y_VengerbergMontana</span></span><br/>


<span class="twUser"></span>

<span class="twUserName">Jaskier </span> <br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@bardofficial </span>



<br/>
<span class="twText">Fuck em up bitch</span>



<span class="twTimeStamp">

3:45 PM - 26 March 2020

</span>

<span></span>



<span class="twRetweet">



6.9K

</span>

<span class="twLike">



42.1K

</span>

</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">

<span></span>

<span class="twReplyFiller"><span class="small">/small&gt;</span></span><span class="small"></span><br/>


<span class="twUser"></span>

<span class="twUserName">Dragon fucker SUPREME</span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@firbolgsrfriends </span>



<br/>
<span class="twText">Gonna make a character for my next DnD campaign that talks only in Jaskier lyrics and see how long it takes our DM to notice</span>



<span class="twTimeStamp">

8:32 PM - 27 March 2020

</span>

<span></span>



<span class="twRetweet">



2

</span>

<span class="twLike">



17

</span>



</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">

<span></span>

<span class="twUserHandle"><span class="small">Replying to @firbolgsrfriends</span></span><br/>


<span class="twUser"></span>

<span class="twUserName">Dungeons, Dragons, Dine-ins &amp; Dives</span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@breeplaysgames34 </span>



<br/>
<span class="twText">It'll work because all <a class="twLink">@bardofficial</a> songs trigger the fight or flight response</span>



<span class="twTimeStamp">

8:49 PM - 27 March 2020

</span>

<span></span>



<span class="twRetweet">



3

</span>

<span class="twLike">



9

</span>



</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">

<span></span>

<span class="twUserHandle"><span class="small">Replying to @breeplaysgames34</span></span><br/>


<span class="twUser"></span>

<span class="twUserName">Dragon fucker SUPREME</span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@firbolgsrfriends </span>



<br/>
<span class="twText">*fight or flight or fuck</span>



<span class="twTimeStamp">

9:02 PM - 27 March 2020

</span>

<span></span>



<span class="twRetweet">



22

</span>

<span class="twLike">



39

</span>



</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">

<span></span>

<span class="twUserHandle"><span class="small">Replying to @firbolgsrfriends and @breeplaysgames34</span></span><br/>


<span class="twUser"></span>

<span class="twUserName">Jaskier </span> <br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@bardofficial </span>



<br/>
<span class="twText">They have that effect on my husband, too.</span>



<span class="twTimeStamp">

9:45 PM - 27 March 2020

</span>

<span></span>



<span class="twRetweet">



13.9K

</span>

<span class="twLike">



22.1K

</span>

</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">

<span></span>

<span class="twReplyFiller"><span class="small">/small&gt;</span></span><span class="small"></span><br/>


<span class="twUser"></span>

<span class="twUserName">Max Brandwein </span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@biochem_or_bust</span>



<br/>
<span class="twText">Going to formally thank Jaskier in my thesis acknowledgements, I play his music in the lab and it's a great excuse for why I'm crying <a class="twLink">#lifehack</a> <a class="twLink">#AcademicTwitter</a></span>



<span class="twTimeStamp">

1:03 AM - 28 March 2020

</span>

<span></span>



<span class="twRetweet">



12

</span>

<span class="twLike">



89

</span>



</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">

<span></span>

<span class="twReplyFiller"><span class="small">/small&gt;</span></span><span class="small"></span><br/>


<span class="twUser"></span>

<span class="twUserName">A dog in sunglasses</span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@kierancancan </span>



<br/>
<span class="twText">hey <a class="twLink">@bardofficial</a> why WERE your friend and your man going to that fancy gym</span>



<span class="twTimeStamp">

7:23 AM - 28 March 2020

</span>

<span></span>



<span class="twRetweet">



4

</span>

<span class="twLike">



27

</span>



</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">

<span></span>

<span class="twUserHandle"><span class="small">Replying to @kierancancan</span></span><br/>


<span class="twUser"></span>

<span class="twUserName">Jaskier </span> <br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@bardofficial </span>



<br/>
<span class="twText">Firstly, they’re gross people who like to do cardio but, secondly, they’ve both condescended to be in my next music video! Here, have a progress still from the <a class="twLink">#PrincessFuneral</a> shoot:</span><br/>
<br/>




<span class="twTimeStamp">

3:45 PM - 28 March 2020

</span>

<span></span>



<span class="twRetweet">



86.9K

</span>

<span class="twLike">



134K

</span>

</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">

<span></span>

<span class="twUserHandle"><span class="small">Replying to @bardofficial</span></span><br/>


<span class="twUser"></span>

<span class="twUserName">Allegra Moore</span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@mooreteaplz </span>



<br/>
<span class="twText">SIR the ARMS</span>



<span class="twTimeStamp">

3:58 PM - 28 March 2020

</span>

<span></span>



<span class="twRetweet">



19

</span>

<span class="twLike">



82

</span>

</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">

<span></span>

<span class="twUserHandle"><span class="small">Replying to @mooreteaplz</span></span><br/>


<span class="twUser"></span>

<span class="twUserName">Jaskier </span> <br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@bardofficial </span>



<br/>
<span class="twText">I know right!</span>



<span class="twTimeStamp">

4:06 PM - 28 March 2020

</span>

<span></span>



<span class="twRetweet">



5.1K

</span>

<span class="twLike">



19.6K

</span>

</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">

<span></span>

<span class="twUserHandle"><span class="small">Replying to @mooreteaplz</span></span><br/>


<span class="twUser"></span>

<span class="twUserName">Jaskier </span> <br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@bardofficial </span>



<br/>
<span class="twText">I'm married to that!!!</span>



<span class="twTimeStamp">

4:06 PM - 28 March 2020

</span>

<span></span>



<span class="twRetweet">



9.1K

</span>

<span class="twLike">



24.8K

</span>

</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- I think this phase of the series is complete, for now! There will be further developments in the near future, so please do feel free to keep the series on subscribe to stay in the loop, but I think this is the last one that’ll appear in short order.</p>
<p>I meant what I said; putting these little stories together has been the most fun I’ve had in fandom in a several years, and you have been the kindest, sweetest, most positive audience. I’ve been so overwhelmed with kudos and comments I haven’t been able to respond to everyone individually, but please know that each and every one has made my day so much brighter! Thank you so much!</p>
<p>- I genuinely apologise for rick-rolling in the last instalment, but I had to include a link and I really could not, in good conscience, choose any other option.</p>
<p>- Geralt likes syrupy flavoured hot drinks because life is pain but at least there’s sugar in it. Jaskier takes his coffee black because anything else in an OBSTACLE to getting HYPERACTIVITY into his bloodstream RIGHT NOW.</p>
<p>- Geralt: I will be in your music videos. [holds up finger] Once.</p>
<p>- Twitter skin by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631214/chapters/20890940">gadaursan</a>, and all icons are either from the show or via Pixabay/Unsplash and labelled free for non-commercial reuse, except for the obvious.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>